Bathroom Stalls
by Cadela
Summary: More Daikeru. Two hot guys making out in a bathroom stall. Yummalicious. 9 PG13 for the makeout session and a few curse words from Daisuke's dirty mouth that TK likes to kiss. My personal favorite.


It was weird between the two, and everyone else knew it. But no one could pry from their lips what had happened to make things so awkward.

Daisuke avoided Takeru. It was easier that way. He was hurt and angry, and it was easier to stay away altogether than to talk over what was wrong. He always took the easy way out – he was a coward. The avoiding itself wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be. He couldn't talk to Hikari without Takeru being nearby, and they sat next to each other in trigonometry. By constantly escaping eye contact, he was able to stumble through each day without feeling too weird.

Takeru was confused. It was his own fault for creating the friction – it was his own insensitivity. He was never very good at thinking before he spoke, and that was why Daisuke wasn't speaking to him. His fault.

This had been going on for three weeks and it was getting old. Daisuke had been his best friend. There was no reason why that should change now.

Snapping back to the present, Takeru realized the teacher was talking about a group project. "You'll be working together with the person sitting beside you," he said as he handed out the papers.

Daisuke stiffened and slid his eyes over to Takeru, eyeing him with contempt. His hand shot up in the air. "Uhh, Mister Misori, I don't feel very well. Can I go to the restroom please?"

Wincing, Takeru watched his friend leave the room. He sighed and started glancing over the paper before him. "This is so stupid," he mumbled under his breath.

Daisuke held his hands under the running water, watching the way the drops slid through his fingers. Lifting his hands, he washed the sweat from his face. It had been close. He didn't even want to breath near Takeru anymore. "The bastard," he mumbled under his breath, studying himself in the mirror. "Judgmental, fickle, generalizing, homophobic, narrow-minded... gaah, I can't even think of all the words for him." Grumbling to himself, he wiped the cold water off his forehead. The door squeaked open and he lifted his eyes from the sink to glare at Takeru, who shuffled in almost apologetically.

"Look, Daisuke, before you saying anything," the blonde started.

"Nuh-uh," Daisuke held up a hand. "I've heard enough out of you. Don't get me started again. I'm angry enough as it is."

"I know, I know. You're angry. That's why I want to talk."

"No," he replied firmly, and started to brush past the other boy towards the door. Takeru slammed his hand against the wall, blocking Daisuke's path with his arm. "Takeru. Move. I'm not going to discuss this with you."

"We have to. We can't go on avoiding each other anymore."

"Move."

"I'm sorry."

Daisuke stared at him indignantly, stepping back. "Sorry? You're _sorry?_ Oh well that just makes everything fine and dandy again. My God, Takeru, do you have any idea how insulted I was? You're rubbing salt in the wound by telling me you're 'sorry.' Like that's going to make any damn difference."

Takeru sighed a bit. "What will make a difference, then? Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"No," the answer came flatly and instantly. There was a long silence that stretched between them, and Daisuke finally broke it by hefting a sigh. "Look. It's not like your entire opinion has changed just because you found out I'm 'like that.' That's why I don't want you to apologize to me. It'll all just be lies."

"Daisuke, can you just let me talk for a minute?"

"Fine. Talk. I don't care anymore," he leaned onto the sink again, glaring at his reflection.

"The stuff I said was all stupid. It was stuff I heard other people say, things I repeated because I didn't know any better. If I had ever met somebody I would have seen for myself. And it turns out I had, but I didn't even know. I'm just stupid, okay? I take it all back now. I was wrong. They're not stupid, or weird, or unnatural. And I don't even feel uncomfortable around you. Except for now, because I'm sorry that I made you mad at me. I just want things to go back to how they were before I opened my big mouth. I didn't mean to insult you." TK dropped his eyes to the ground and leaned against the wall.

Daisuke raised one eyebrow. "Takeru, I'm not completely flippy you know. When I said I was bi, I said only partially. I'm just physically attracted to guys, not sexually. And besides, I like chicks more. But you weren't listening to me. I wasn't insulted that you said all that shit about gay people because it applied to me, I just thought you were being close-minded. The fact that I dig kissing guys doesn't mean that much."

"You weren't mad about that?"

Daisuke made a face, then started towards Takeru. Leaning forwards and pushing his face intimately close to Takeru's, leaving only inches between them, he breathed, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Uhhh... y-yes."

"Why?" he asked, narrowing dark eyes and leaning closer. "Because you're afraid I'll kiss you?"

"N-no. More like I'm afraid I'll kiss _you._"

Daisuke moved away from Takeru faster than someone jumping back from a flame. "Excuse me?"

Blushing a deep shade of red, Takeru scratched his forehead in confusion. "Well, see, umm, the thing is that ever since you told me you were bi I've been just... wondering. I mean... there's got to be something appealing there and.... I dunno."

"_You_ want to make out with _me?_" Daisuke stammered.

"Well, I don't know if... okay, yeah. Yeah. That's the honest truth."

Another long silence stretched out, and Daisuke started laughing. "You've got to be shitting me." Studying the other for a moment, he grinned a bit. "You're not, are you? You really want to."

Shifting his eyes away to the wall, Takeru shrugged a bit, incredibly embarrassed. Daisuke grinned quietly, returning to his previous position and narrowing the gap between the two. Takeru nervously watched him leaning closer at an agonizingly slow pace, and the only thought that went through his mind was, 'I wonder if I'm a good kisser.'

"Then let's do this," Daisuke whispered before going in for the kill. Their lips met with heavy force, given that the 6 years that had passed since their trip to the digital world had given them a greater height difference and Takeru was now three inches taller than Daisuke. The entire weight of his body was being pressed into that kiss, and it felt good.

Their mouths parted and Daisuke flashed a grin. "Hmm?" was all he said.

"Wow," Takeru responded. He leaned forwards and slid his arms along Daisuke's sides, folding them under his shoulders. "Do it again."

"Mm-hmm," came the response, and their lips met again, brushing gently against each other over and over again. Thirsty for something else and growling in his throat, Daisuke pulled Takeru's mouth apart and dived in with his tongue. Their tongues met and brushed against each other, dancing a magnificent tango, almost fighting each other in a vicious battle where there was no winner and no loser. Takeru shut his eyes tightly, enjoying the gentle massage as the other ran his tongue over his teeth, licking, probing, rubbing intensely over his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he let out a slight gasp as Daisuke nipped his tongue lightly. Opening one eye, Daisuke gave him a look that asked permission to keep going. "More," was the panted response.

As their mouths locked together once again, Daisuke gently moved in again, pulling Takeru's tongue into his mouth and suckling gently. Tasting the sweet saliva of his partner, he gently scraped his teeth along the soft underside of the tongue.

The door creaked open and the two stopped to turn their glances toward the entrance. (Cadela says, "Doesn't it figure that they always get interrupted? Tee hee.") A younger boy stood there, staring in shock. Arching one eyebrow from half-lidded eyes, Daisuke pulled away. "Sorry, are we in your way? We'll move." Locking his hands on Takeru's waist, he swung him around and shoved him into a bathroom stall, following and shutting the door behind him.

The door to the bathroom snapped shut as the freshman retreated in horror, but it wasn't important to the two. Takeru lunged forward, slamming Daisuke back against the stall door. "Whoa," Daisuke managed to breath before his mouth became prisoner to Takeru. The blonde was intent on returning the favor and more, his tongue and lips copying everything Daisuke had done and several other things that he couldn't even begin to describe.

Takeru's knees were weak and they buckled under him, sending him falling into the arms of his friend. Looking up, he saw Daisuke gasping to catch his breath, his head lifted upward, giving a perfect view of his neck. The former height problem was now adjusted, leaving him at an easy level to plant gentle kisses on Daisuke's neck.

A sharp gasp escaped Daisuke's mouth and his grip on Takeru tightened. He groaned at the sensation of soft, fleeting kisses dancing from the left side on his neck to the right, then back to the center. The kisses paused for a brief moment as Takeru drew his tongue from the center of his neck down to the shirt collar. "No, don't..." Daisuke started to protest. His request was in vain as Takeru roughly slid the green jacket off his shoulders and down to the floor, then pulled at the buttons until they came undone enough so he could get at Daisuke's shoulders.

Nipping, gnawing, nibbling his way from the hollow of his neck, Takeru made his way to his shoulder blades. The white school shirt was slowly being slid down, leaving them bare and subject to the caress of his mouth.

"Oh, God," Daisuke moaned quietly, each sensuous touch feeling electric, sending a jolt of ecstasy through him. He locked his fingers in the hair at the base of Takeru's neck and pulled until he drew their heads together again, his mouth begging for more contact. His mind was swimming; he was dizzy; he couldn't breath well enough to get the air his body was screaming for; but somehow it all felt so good. He felt weak, and a dawning realization occurred to him – he was no longer in control of the session. With a shiver, he leaned forward into the kiss, letting himself slid into Takeru's arms. He had to sit down before he passed out and did something stupid, like hit his head on the toilet. Slipping down the door, he dragged the other down with him, pulling the breath from his mouth with a kiss.

Now that he was no longer focused on supporting Daisuke, Takeru went back down to his shoulders, making his way to the collarbone. Chewing and kissing, the boy pushed his weight down onto the other.

"Wait... stop..." Daisuke let out another moan, pushing Takeru away. His face was flushed and sweat rolled off his forehead. "Oh, man," he panted, trying to gasp in enough air so that he could think straight again. "You're really good," he managed out, buttoning up his shirt again.

Takeru sat back, grinning as he leaned against the cool stone wall. "So, is making you sweat some kind of record?"

"I'll say," the darker boy wiped his forehead, picking the school jacket from the floor. "And hey, I thought you said you wanted _me_ to kiss _you._"

"I lied."

"Good. So, Takeru. What'd you think?" he asked as he pulled on the green jacket.

Takeru thought for a moment, then grinned. "I think that if I ever break up with Hikari, I'm going to start dating you."


End file.
